This Is Wrong
by HanRyeong
Summary: Summary : Kyuhyun seorang namja baik dulunya. Kemudian ia berubah saat kedua orang tuanya tewas dengan mengenaskan. Ia lebih menyukai dunia malam. Tapi, semua berubah saat ia menyukai dan mencintai salah seorang maid yg bekerja di rumahnya -Lee Sungmin-. Tapi, apakah hubungan keduanya di restui oleh biib kyuhyun yg menyukai harta? /KyuMin/BL.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Wrong **

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Sungmin &amp; Kyuhyun **

**Rating : T+ **

**Warning : pemain bisa bertambah setiap chapternya. Typo ada dimana-mana. **

**Cerita tidak sesuai dengan judul.**

**.**

**. **

**Ready! **

**.**

Pagi indah sangat cocok buat melakukan aktifitas. Semua orang, melakukan aktifitas mereka termasuk namja manis satu ini. tapi, jika dilihat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 : 30 KST. dan mereka semua sudah melakukan aktifitas? Entah lah.

Namja manis itu berjalan dengan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headset yang di sambungkan dari ponselnya. Namja itu sungmin, Lee Sungmin nama panjang namja manis itu. ia berjalan menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Skip

Tidak sampai 60 menit, sungmin telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia berdiri di depan rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah. Halaman yang besar dan hijau banyak di taman tanaman yang sangat indah.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mewah itu. ia masuk tidak dari pintu utama, tetapi dari pintu belakang yang menghubungkan ke dapur rumah mewah itu.

"Annyeong~"

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah~" sungmin menyapa orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam putih atau mereka sering disubut **Maid**. Yap. Sungmin berkerja sebagai maid di rumah mewah ini. sudah cukup lama ia bekerja di rumah ini.

"Cepatlah ganti pakaian mu, sebelum tuan muda datang." Ucap salah satu yeoja yang sering di panggil Shin ahjumma oleh sungmin.

"Baiklah." Sungmin pergi dari dapur itu menuju kamar yang tersedia di sana untuk para maid yang ada di rumah ini.

Sungmin telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang seragam dengan maid yang ada di rumah mewah itu.

"Kau tidak cocok memakai pakaian namja sungmin-ah." Ucap salah seorang yeoja muda kepada sungmin.

"eh? Kenapa?" sungmin menaikkan alisnya bertanda bingung. "ne. itu tidak sangat cocok dengan wajah manis mu sungmin." Semua yang ada di sana tertawa melihat ekspresi sungmin yang sangat tidak cocok dengan genrenya. Lihatlah, bagaimana orang yang ada disana tidak tertawa, ia melipat tangannya didada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi, kalian menyuruhku untuk memakai baju yeoja begitu?" kembali semua tertawa melihat sungmin yang kesal. bagi mereka, menggoda sungmin adalah hiburan yang menyenangkan.

"Ekhem." Tawa mereka mereka berhenti saat mendengar suara yeoja yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Kalian disini untuk bekerja! Bukan untuk menggosip!" semuanya pelayan yang tadi tertawa, ini menunduk saat melihat tatapan tajam dari yeoja yang ada di depan mereka.

"Cepat siapkan sarapan aku lapar. Dan, antarkan ke kamar kyuhyun." Setelah mengucap kaliamat yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana emosi, yeoja itu berlalu dari dapur menuju lantai 2.

"aish.. kalau dia bukan kekasih tuan muda, sudah ku cambak-cambak rambutnya itu." ucap yeoja yang di ketahui bernama hyejin. "Sudah lah. Lebih baik kita buatkan sarapan untuk yeoja itu." ucap shin ahjumma.

Semua melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Begitupun sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuan muda dan yeoja yang menyuruh mereka tadi. Namun kembali kegiatan mereka kembali berhenti saat suara seorang menyapa mereka.

"Annyeong!" suara yang terdengar ceria mampir ke pendengaran mereka. "Annyeong tuan muda." Semua menundukkan badan mereka sebagai tanda hormat.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya orang itu. "Kami sedang membuat sarapan untuk tuan muda kyuhyun, tuan muda." Ucap shin ahjumma kepada namja itu.

"eh? Kyuhyun pulang lebih awal?" tanya namja yang di ketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. "Aniya tuan, tuan muda kyuhyun baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu." Kini seorang yeoja yang mengatakannya pada ryeowook.

"Hah~ tidak pernah berubah. Eh, sungmin hyung mau kemana?" tanya ryeowook pada sungmin saat melihat namja manis itu membawa nampan yang berisikan beberapa makanan.

"saya akan membawanya ke kamar tuan muda kyuhyun. Tuan muda." Ucap sungmin ragu.

SRET

"Ck. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang hyung. Panggil saya namaku, jangan seformal itu." ryeowook langsung mengambil nampan yang di pegang oleh sungmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan tu- maksudku ryeowook-ah?" sungmin merasa bingung saat ryeowook menggambil alih nampan yang ia pegang.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya. Sama ada yang ingin ku sampaikan." Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur itu menuju kamar kyuhyun yang ada di lantai 2.

"Matilah kita. Bagaimana ini? kalau tuan muda ryeowook tau, dia pasti marah besar." semua maid yang ada di dapur itu tampak resah termasuk sungmin saat ryeowook yang mengantar sarapan buat yeoja tadi.

**137**

Ryeowook telah sampai di depan kamar kyuhyun. Tanpa mengetok pintu, ryeowook langsung membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun tanpa ia ketahui..

"Kyu- siapa kau?" ucapan ryeowook terputus saat ia memanggil kyuhyun. Api, yang di temukannya bukan kyuhyun, melainkan seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang milik kyuhyun tanpa pakaian, yang hanya sehelai selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada.

"e-eh? A-annyeong haseyo park-" ucapan yeoja itu terputus saat mendengar suara kyuhyun.

"apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" ucap kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Terlihat ia yang baru saja keluar dari Kamar mandi dengan air yang masih menetes di rambutnya.

"Apa yang lakukan? KAU INGIN MATI HAH?!"

PRANG!

Habis sudah kesabaran ryeowook melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya. Ia sudah cukup sabar dengan sikap kyuhyun selama ini, yang selalu diam saat melihat dongsaengnya pulang setiap pagi dengan keadaan mabuk. Dan sekarang, ia melihat kyuhyun membawa yeoja yang tidak di kenalnya ke dalam kamar pribadi miliknya.

"Ku tunggu kau di bawah." Ucap ryeowook dingin sambil menatap yeoja yang masih duduk di ranjang milik kyuhyun.

Ryeowook berlalu dari kamar kyuhyun. Tapi sebelumnya ia menelfon seseorang. "Yesung-ssi, kau gantikan aku dalam rapat kali ini." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang seberang, ryeowook langsung menutup ponselnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai satu.

**137**

Semua maid yang yang berada di dapur terkejut saat mendengar suara barang yang di banting dengan keras. Tanpa di bilang pun, mereka sudah tau kalau suara itu berasal dari kamar tuan muda kyuhyun mereka.

"Sepertinya tuan ryeowook sudah marah besar." ucap hyejin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari aktifitas yang ia lakukan. "sstt.. sudahlah."

**137**

Kini di ruang tengah rumah mewah ini, sudah ada 3 orang. 2 orang namja dan seorang yeoja.

"Apa yang baru kau lakukan?" tanya ryeowook dengan dinginnya. "tidak ada." Ucap kyuhyun santai. "kau pikir aku percaya? Hah~ selama ini aku hanya diam saat kau mulai menyukai dunia malam. aku mengerti dengan apa yang alami. Tapi, ini sudah lewat batas kyuhyun-ah." Ucap ryeowook putus asa.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan hyungnya itu.

"hah~ untuk beberapa hari aku tidak akan kemari. mulai besok, eunhyuk hyung yang akan tinggal disini denganmu." Ucap ryeowook tanpa melihat raut wajah kyuhyun. "dan kau, jangan pernah berhubungan dengan kyuhyun lagi." Ini beralih ryeowook kepada yeoja yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan ryeowook dan kyuhyun.

"ahjumma, bisakah ahjumma tolong panggilkan baek ahjussi?" ryeowook memanggil shin ahjumma saat melihat yeoja paruh baya iu berjalan ke luar. "baik tuan."saat shin ahjumma akan melangkahkan kakinya, suara ryeowook membuatnya berhenti. "ada apa tuan?" tanya shin ahjumma bingung. "ahjumma jangan panggil aku seformal itu, aku tidak suka. Panggil nama ku saja atau wookie juga boleh." Uc ap ryeowook pada shin ahjumma.

"arraseo tu- ah maksud wookie" shin ahjumma memperbaiki ucapannya saat melihat tatapan ryeowook. "Gomawo ahjumma". Shin ahjumma melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tuan baek berada.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Ada apa tu- ah maksud ahjussi wookie memanggil ahjussi?" Baek langsung bertanya kepada ryeowook kenapa ia di panggil kemari.

"tolong ahjussi antarkan yeoja ini kerumahnya. Ne ahjussi." Baek ahjussi menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia berlalu dari tempat itu yang di ikuti oleh yeoja tadi.

"sudahlah. Aku akan ke kantor. Kau jangan keluar dari rumah ini, jika kau melakukannya semua akan ku sita." Ryeowook berlalu dari ruang tampat ia menceramahi kyuhyun.

"Yakk! Kim Ryeowook!" kyuhyun berteriak memanggil ryeowook tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Arrgghh! Aku membencimu!" ucap kyuhyun. Saat ia hendak beranjak menuju kamarnya, tanpa di sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

Bugh

"Yaakk! Bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar?" kyuhyun langsung berteriak kepada maid yang di tambraknya.

"Maaf tuan." ternyata yang ditabrak oleh kyuhyun itu sungmin. "Arrgghh! Kalian semua menyebalkan." Kyuhyun berlalu menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Sedangkan sungmin menghela nafas lega karena tuan mudanya tidak membentak seperti biasa. "Sungmin-ah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya eunji salah satu teman sungmin.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sebelum seluruh keluarga muda kyuhyun datang untuk makan siang." Sungmin dan eunji berlalu dari ruangan itu menuju tempat ia dan eunji tuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Ckckck... gk masuk akal -_-. Yang udah baca ini ff , reviewnya ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is Wrong **

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Sungmin &amp; Kyuhyun **

**Rating : T+ **

**Warning : pemain bisa bertambah setiap chapternya. Typo ada dimana-mana. **

**Cerita tidak sesuai dengan judul.**

**.**

**. **

**Ready! **

**.**

Selama di perjalan, ryeowook selalu kepikiran dengan sifat kyuhyun. Ia merasa gagal untuk menjaga kyuhyun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kepada kyuhyun jika kejadian selama ini di ketahui oleh bibi mereka. Ya, selama ini atau setiap kelakuan kyuhyun yang selalu pulang pagi dengan keadaan mabuk tidak di ketahui oleh bibi mereka. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu dengan sikap kyuhyun, yang diantaranya Ryeowook sebagai hyung kyuhyun, Eunhyuk selaku sepupu kyuhyun dan seluruh maid yang bekerja di rumah kyuhyun.

Oh, sebenarnya Ryeowook bukan hyung kandung kyuhyun. Ryeowook adalah anak angkat di keluarga Cho. Ryeowook seharusnya bermarga 'Cho' bukan, walaupun anak angkat? Tapi, ahjumma yang selalu merawat ryeowook meminta agar marga Ryeowook tetap 'Kim'. Entah kenapa ahjumma itu tidak ingin marga ryeowook tidak ingin diubah.

**..**

**...**

Semua pegawai yang bekerja di perusahaan 'Cho Corp' membungkukkan badan saat mereka berpapasan dengan ryeowook.

"Apa rapatnya sudah dimulai?" tanya ryeowook kepada salah satu pegawai.

"Sudah sajangnim. Rapat di mulai setengah jam lalu. Dan yesung-ssi yang menggantikanmu." Ucap pegawai yang di ketahui ryeowook bernama 'Choi Minho'.

"Ah ya, Gomawo Minho-ssi". Minho membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat dan berlalu dari hadapan ryeowook.

Ryeowook masuk kedalam ruangannya, dan ia langsung mendudukan tubuhnya ke kursi yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang telah dilipatnya di atas meja. Tanpa ketahui, ia tertidur dalam posisi yang dapat membuat punggungnya sakit.

**137**

Saat ini kyuhyun tengah berada di dalam kamarnya sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya. Ia memencet tombol yang ada di benda persegi itu dengan kasar sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya pada sang hyung.

Ctak!

Ctak!

'You Lose'

"Akh!" kyuhyun melempar benda mati itu ke nakas yang terletak di samping ranjangnya tanpa perasaan.

"Ah, membosankan!. Sebaiknya aku keluar. Masa bodoh dengan ancaman Kim Ryeowook." kyuhyun memakai jaketnya sambil menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di meja dekat TV.

Saat akan menginjak lantai satu, ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

'Ck' ia menggeser tombol merah memnadakan menolak panggilan tersebut. Kembali ponselnya berdering dan mau tak mau, kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseo." Jawabnya cuek.

'...'

"ya. aku ingat dengan janjiku. Kau tenang saja, sebelum ulang tahunku aku sudah menemukannya."

'...'

"Ck. Kau mengganggu."

Pip

Tanpa mengucap salam, kyuhyun langsung mematikan panggilannya.

"Nenek lampir itu selalu menganggu kehidupanku." Gumam kyuhyun. Kembali namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir manis di garasi rumah mewahnya.

Setelah keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya, ia langsung mentancap gas sekencangnya menuju tempat biasa ia kunjungi saat ia memiliki banyak pikiran.

**137**

Sungmin dan eunji sudah tiba di rumah mewah milik kyuhyun. Tentu saja dengan menenteng kantong belanja yang cukup banyak.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" ucap shin ahjumma saat sungmin dan eunji tiba di dapur rumah itu.

"Kami jalan-jalan sebentar ahjumma~" ucap eunji dan ia juga mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat manis.

Plak

"Aww.. yaakk! Ahjumma kenapa memukul kepalaku?" ucap eunji sambil mengeluskan kepalanya yang kena pukul oleh shin ahjumma.

"Kau juga." Shin ahjumma juga memukul kepala sungmin. Dan membuat namja manis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ahjumma, kau tega sekali dengan anakmu yang manis ini." ucap sungmin yang mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari eunji.

"Aish.. sudahlah. Kembali bekerja, sebentar lagi keluarga tuan kyuhyun akan datang." Semua kembali bekerja termasuk sungmin dan eunji.

**Skip **

Semua makanan sudah terhidang di meja makan rumah mewah ini. hingga suara yang jarang di dengar oleh maid di rumah itu.

"Aku pulaaaannggg..." terdengar seorang yang masuk kedalam mension cho, suara itu suara yang sudah lama tidak dengar oleh maid dirumah ini.

"Ah sungmin hyung... aku merindukanmu~" setelah memberi salam kepada 'Mereka' yang di ketahui sebagai sepupu kyuhyun. Lee Hyukjae.

Eunhyuk –nama panggilnya- langsung memeluk sungmin erat. "Aku juga merindukanmu hyukkie~"

Semuanya tau kalau eunhyuk dan sungmin sudah sangat dekat. mereka berdua sudah seperti kakak-adik. Termasuk ryeowook. tapi jika bersama ryeowook, sungmin akan merasa sedikit canggung.

"waahh... kebetulan sekali. Kami datang dan di sambut dengan berbagai macam makanan." Kini terdengar suara lain, yang membuat acara berpelukan HyukMin berhenti.

"Siapa dia?" tanya sungmin saat melihat sosok lain yang tidak sungmin kenal.

"Oh, dia-", "Aku Lee Donghae. Kekasihnya lee hyukjae." Ucap pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya Lee Donghae memotong perkataan eunhyuk.

Pletak

"sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasihku eoh?" eunhyuk memukul kepala dongahe dengan cukup keras yang membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan.

"Sejak kejadian bbffttt" eunhyuk menutup mulut donghae, membuat donghae memukul tangan eunhyuk yang menutup mulutnya.

"Kau mau membuatku mati?" setelah terlepas, donghae langsung menyembur eunhyuk dengan teriakannya. "Kalau bisa." Ucap eunhyuk pada donghae. Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan tajam. Namun, suara seorang yeoja membuat ke dua namja ini menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kalian segera istirahat, ahjumma tau kalian pasti lelah." Ucap shin ahjumma pada pasangan HaeHyuk. Dua namja itu mematuhi perkataan shin ahjumma, dan melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai dua atau lebih tepatnya, Kamar untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

**137**

Kyuhyun meletakkan 2 buah buket bunga di atas gundukan tanah yang di penuhi oleh rumput kering.

"Hay Eomma appa. Bagaimana kabar kalian disana?" kyuhyun mengusap pelan batu nisan yang berada di depannya.

"Kalian pasti senang berada disana. Berbeda dengan ku disini. oh, kalian pasti sering melihat perilaku ku selama ini sejak kalian meninggalkan ku bukan?." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang telah memerah menahan tangis.

"Hah~ Appa, eomma, apa kalian tau? sekarang Ryeowook hyung sudah sangat berubah. Ia menjadi sangat tegas kepadaku, dan itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang manis." Kyuhyun terus bercerita. Itu semua untuk mengalihkan agar ia tidak menangis di depan peristirahatan kedua orang tuanya.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Lama kyuhyun berada di pemakaman, akhirnya kyuhyun beranjak dari kuburan kedua orang tuanya dan kembali ke rumah mewahnya.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang, sambil melihat kota kelahirannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar.

Ddrrtt... ddrrtt...

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar benda persegi panjang itu. dengan malas, kyuhyun menggeser tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

'...'

"Aku sibuk"

'...'

"Ya! Pekerjaan ku lebih penting. Jika kau hanya menelfonku hanya untuk itu, sebaiknya aku matikan."

PIP

Tanda mendengar jawaban di seberang, kyuhyun sudah mematikan panggilannya sepihak. Dan kembali fokus ke depan. Yaitu berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

**137 **

**Yewook side... **

Yesung masuk ke dalam ruangan ryeowook, tentu saja mengetuknya terlebih dulu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja ryeowook.

"Sajangnim.." yesung memanggil atau lebih tepatnya mencoba membangunkan ryeowook yang tertidur.

"Sajangnim..." yesung mencoba memberanikan diri mengguncang tubuh ryeowook pelan.

Masih tidak ada jawaban juga dari ryeowook. melihat ryeowook tidur tidak baik, dengan berani yesung menggendong ryeowook menuju sofa yang terdapat di ruangan namja manis itu dan membaringkannya.

Sejenak yesung melihat wajah manis ryeowook. "Aku tau kau pasti lelah. Hah~ bolehkah aku berharap padamu?" setelah memastikan ryeowook tidur dengan posisi yang benar, barulah yesung keluar dari ruangan ryeowook.

Blam

"ah, annyeong yesung-ssi." Sapa seoarang yeoja pada yesung.

"Annyeong Minri-sii. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan sajangnim?" tanya yesung pada yeoja yang dipanggil 'Minri'.

"Ah ne. aku ingin meminta tanda tangannya untuk document ini." minri menunjukkan document yang dibawanya kepada yesung.

"Untuk hari ini, sajangnim tidak bisa di temui. jadi, kau mungkin bisa memintanya besok minri-ssi." Ucap yesung sopan.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah. aku permisi yesung-ssi." Yeoja itu berlalu dari hadapan yesung dan yesung pun berlalu dari sana menuju meja kerja untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

**137 **

Di meja makan kediaman keluarga cho, sudah ada 3 orang namja. Mereka eunhyuk, donghae dan tentu saja pemilik rumah kyuhyun.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa tidak menyambut kami eoh?" tanya eunhyuk pada kyuhyun.

"Apa urusannya denganmu hyung?" ucap kyuhyun dengan santai.

Tuk

"aww" kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan sendok makan. Kedua namja yang berada di meja makan itu, melihat ke arah sang tersangka.

"Bersikaplah sopan pada hyungmu bocah." Ternyata sang tersangka mengelemparan sendok makan itu adalah donghae, Lee Donghae.

"Aish.. kau ini kenapa? Kenapa melempar ku dengan sendok eoh? Dan kau siapa?" kyuhyun langsung menyerbu donghae dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ah, sebenarnya dia tau ada donghae. Namun, ia begitu tidak peduli dengan orang asing.

"Pertama, kau harus bersikap sopan pada hyungmu cho Kyuhyun. Kedua, karena kau bersikap kurang ajar dan yang ketiga, aku lee donghae, Keka- awww" kalimat donghae terputus saat eunhyuk menginjak kaki nya.

"Dia temanku." Ucap eunhyuk pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melihat ke dua orang yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Terserah kalau dia kekasihmu atau temanmu. Aku tidak peduli." Ucap kyuhyun yang kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya memandang namja tampan itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau ada masalah?" anya eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah ada masalah." Ucap kyuhyun.

"Sombong sekali bocah ini." ucap donghae pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap donghae dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Mwo?" tantang donghae.

Tatapan tajam itu terputus saat ia –kyuhyun- merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

_**From : **__**Oh Mi Hee ahjumma**_

_**Subject : -**_

'_**Besok aku akan ke korea bersama Seohyun untuk menghadiri hari ulang tahun yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Dan aku ingin kau menjemputku dan seohyun di bandara besok siang.'**_

Kyuhyun beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Yang menyebabkan 2 naja yang masih menghuni meja makan dan para maid menjadi terkeju.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya donghae entah pada siapa. Dengan cepat eunhyuk mengambil ponsel kyuhyun yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya di meja makan.

"Astaga.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued. **

**Review please... **


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is Wrong**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Sungmin &amp; Kyuhyun **

**Rating : T+ **

**Warning : pemain bisa bertambah setiap chapternya. Typo ada dimana-mana. **

**Cerita tidak sesuai dengan judul.**

**.**

**. **

**Ready! **

**.**

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan getaran ponsel nya di saku jas yang ia kenakan. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sejenak, lalu menggeserkan tombol hijau.

"yeoboseo hyung."

"**yeoboseo wookie, kau masih dikantor?" **

"ya, aku masih di kantor. Ada apa hyung?"

"**Bisakah kau pulang sebelum makan malam? ada yang inginku bicarakan padamu." **

"oh baiklah hyung."

"**baiklah aku tunggu." **

Ryeowook memutuskan panggilan dari eunhyuk. Ia melirik sejenak arloji berwarna hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya yang kecil.

'sudah hampir malam. sepertinya aku ketiduran.' iner ryeowook. ia sedikit bingung, 'kapan aku tidur dalam posisi berbaring? Dan, kapan aku tidur disofa?' seperti itulah pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Daripada ia terus memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, sebaiknya ia segera pulang dan menemui eunhyuk, yang katanya ada yang ingin di bicarakan.

Ia sedikit merapikan pakaiannya, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sesorang namja tampan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Astaga! Yesung, kau membuatku terkejut." Ryeowook mengelus pelan dadanya karena terkejut gara-gara namja yang dipanggilnya yesung.

"Ah maaf sajangnim." Ucap yesung membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya ryeowook kepada yesung. Pasalnya, ini sudah jam waktunya pulang.

"saya menunggu anda sajangnim." Ucap yesung yang membuahkan tatapan bingung dari ryeowook.

"ne?" ryeowook menatap yesung dengan bingung. Dan sikap yesung pun berubah menjadi gugup.

"Ah, ma-maksud saya, saya menunggu anda pulang terlebih dulu sajangnim." Ucap yesung dengan sedikit gugup. Ryeowook hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"ya sudah. Kau pulang lah, aku akan segera pulang." Ucap ryeowook memberikan senyum manisnya kepada yesung.

"Ah ya sajangnim. Anda pulang saja dulu, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya kerjakan."ucap yesung membalas perkataan ryeowook dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu yesung-ssi." Yesung membungkukkan badannya saat ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan yesung yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Hah~ kau membuatku gila sajangnim." Yesung langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerjanya dan langsung berkutat dengan beberapa berkas yang belum selesai.

**137**

Seperti biasa, maid yang bekerja di rumah itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, tak terkecuali sungmin. Ia juga sibuk bolak-balik dari dapur menuju meja makan sambil membawa berbagai piring yang berikan menu makan malam untuk penghuni rumah mewah ini.

"Apakah semuanya sudah selesai?" semua maid langsung membungkukkan badan mereka saat melihat eunhyuk.

"tinggal beberapa menu lagi tuan." Ucap shin ahjumma. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan ia mengerti. "Hay hyung." Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya ke arah suara. Ia langsung memeluk ryeowook saat namja manis itu sudah tiba.

"lama tidak bertemu wookie~" ryeowook tidak menjawab, malainkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada eunhyuk.

"Ekhem.. tuan ryeowook dan tuan eunhyuk, bisakah kalian memberikan saya jalan?" keduanya melepaskan acara pelukan mereka, saat suara sungmin terdengar oleh mereka.

"Aish.. hyung, kau mengganggu moment kebersamaan kami." Ucap ryeowook sambil mendelik ke arah sungmin. "ne hyung. Dan berhentilah memanggil kami dengan sebutan 'Tuan'." Lanjut eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban. "Kalian memang 'tuan'ku ryeowook-ah, eunhyuk-ah." Ucap sungmin, yang membuat kedua namja manis itu memutar matanya bosan.

"waahh~ sudah waktunya makan malam?" suara seseorang mengalihkan pandangan ketiga namja manis yang sedang mengobrol –sambil berdiri- itu.

"Heii.. hyung, dia siapa?" tanya ryeowook pada eunhyuk saat melihat seorang namja yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya atau bahkan ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"oh, kenalkan, Aku Lee Donghae. Kekasih Lee HyukJae." Ryeowook membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan donghae.

"Mwo? Apa itu benar hyung?" tanya ryeowook setelah melepaskan jabatan tangannya pada donghae. "Aku sudah menduganya eunhyuk-ah." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Aish.. jangan dengarkan namja ikan ini sungmin hyung, ryeowook-ah. Ia selalu membual." Ucap eunhyuk sambi menatap tajam donghae.

"Aku tidak membual." Ucap donghae samtai. "dari mana kau kenal eunhyuk hyung, donghae-ssi?" tanya ryeowook pada donghae.

"Ah jangan seformal itu.. panggil aku donghae saja atau hyung jika kau lebih muda dari ku ryeowook-ah. Oh, aku bertemu dengannya di club saat ia ma-" ucapan donghae terputus kerana perkataan eunhyuk.

"Sudah lah! Sebaiknya kita makan malam saja." ucap eunhyuk sambil duduk di kursi yang berada didekatnya. Donghae yang melihat itu, langsung duduk di samping eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sampingku?" tanya eunhyuk ketus. "memang kenapa? Aku hanya ingin duduk disamping kekasiku saja." ucap donghae dengan santainya. "AKU BUKAN KEKASIHMU LEE DONGHAE!" semua menutup telinga saat medengar suara teriakan eunhyuk.

"suaramu sangat 'bagus' eunhyuk hyung." Ucap ryeowook yang sudah duduk dikursinya berhapan dengan eunhyuk.

"sungmin hyung, sebaiknya kau makan malam bersama kami saja." ucap ryeowook kepada sungmin. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tak lupa senyum manisnya.

"aku makan bersama yang lain saja di belakang." Ucap sungmin agu membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang.

Aiittss.. jangan salah sangka. Walaupun mereka seorang **Maid**, tapi mereka juga di lakukan secara baik. Mereka juga makan di Meja makan sama seperti ryeowook, eunhyuk, donghae dan kyuhyun. Tidak seperti apa yang pernah kalian lihat-lihat di sinetron-sinetron. Hanya saja temapt yang membedakan.

**137 **

"Mana kyuhyun, hyung?" tanya ryeowook saat tidak melihat dongsaengnya di meja makan.

"dia di kamar ryeowook-ah. Dia ada masalah, jadi.. ya kau tau sendiri jika ia punya masalah." Jelas eunhyuk. Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti, langsung menatap eunhyuk dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya ryeowook. ia dapat melihat eunhyuk menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Nanti kujelaskan." Ucap eunhyuk pada ryeowook. ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

**:::::::::: SKIP ::::::::::**

Sungmin telah berganti seragamnya menjadi pakaian santai. Dengan baju kemeja berwarna putih dan di padukan dengan celana jeans yang membungkus kakinya.

"hyung, kau sudah ingin pulang?" sungmin membungkukkan badannya saat melihat ryeowook. "memang ada apa ryeowook-ah?" tanya sungmin dan menghampiri ryeowook.

"hyung, bolehkah aku minta tolong? Tolong antarkan ini ke kamar kyuhyun karena aku ada sedikit urusan dengan eunhyuk hyung. Dan Aku tau dia tadi melewatkan makan malam." sungmin menerima nampan yang di berikan oleh ryeowook.

"Baiklah." Ucap sungmin. Ryeowook bergumamkan 'Terima Kasih' dan berlalu dari hadapan sungmin.

Sungmin menyuruh temannya untuk pulang lebih dulu. Dan Sungmin pun segera menuju kamar kyuhyun yang berada di lantai dua.

**Tok **

**Tok **

**Tok **

Sungmin mengetok pintu kamar kyuhyun terlebih dulu, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kembali ia mengetuk pintu kamar kyuhyun. Namun masih sama, tidak ada jawaban.

"tuan muda kyuhyun, aku membawakan makan malam untukmu." Ucap sungmin. Namun ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam.

"Masuk saja hyung... kyuhyun tidak mengunci pintunya." Suara ryeowook membuat sungmin berani membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun.

Yang pertama ia lihat adalah, terdapat beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding kamar namja tampan ini. dan sungmin yakin, itu adalah foto ayah dan ibu kyuhyun, dan juga foto kyuhyun bersama kedua orang tuanya dan hyungnya –Kim Ryeowook.

Ia langsung meletakkan nampan yang berisikan makan malam kyuhyun di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur namja itu. sungmin bisa melihat bahwa kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Tu-tuan, sebaiknya kau bangun." Ucap sungmin cemas. Ia sangat cemas jika kyuhyun memarahinya karena sudah berani masuk ke kamar pribadi tuan muda tampan itu.

"aku mengantuk hyung." Sungmin hampir saja tertawa saat mendengar suara kyuhyun seperti anak kecil jika ia tidak ingat siapa yang tengah ia bangunkan ini. mungkin, kyuhyun mengira, yang membangunkannya adalah hyungnya, ryeowook.

"Tuan kyuhyun, sebaiknya anda makan dulu." sungmin masih mencoba membangunkan kyuhyun.

Perlahan kyuhyun membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun saat melihat seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan gerakan refleks, kyuhyun segera duduk di atas kasur.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin. Sungmin yang ditanya, terlihat gugup saat melihat tatapan tajam kyuhyun dilayangkan ke arahnya.

"A-aku ha-hanya membawakan ma-makan malam untuk anda tuan." Ucap sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun pun menatap nampan yang berada di nakas mejanya.

"kau boleh keluar." Ucap kyuhyun dingin. Dengan segera sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari kamar kyuhyun.

Diluar, sungmin memegang dadanya saat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"mungkin karena tatapan tajamnya." Ucap sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. setelah itu, ia langsung turun menuju lantai satu dan kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan rumah mewah itu menuju apartement kecilnya yang nyaman.

**137 **

Sungmin berjalan kaki menuju apartementnya. Berjalan kaki menuju apartementnya tidak menjadi hal yang sulit untuk sungmin. Ia juga sering berjalan kaki dari tempatnya bekerja –rumah kyuhyun- sampai ke apartementnya yang kecil, hanya sekedar melihat-lihat kota seoul saat malam hari.

Walaupun jarum jam sudah menunjukkan ke angka 11, namun kota seoul tetap ramai oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Di tengah jalan, ia melihat penjualan pinggiran jalan, menjajahkan barang dagangannya berupa boneka dan beberapa aksesoris.

Ia berjalan ke salah satu stand untuk melihat-lihat, apakah ada yang ingin ia beli.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Sapa sungmin ramah. Ahjumma yang disapa sungmin pun membalasnya dengan tak kalah ramah.

"Annyeong anak muda. Ada yang ingin kau beli?" tanya ahjumma itu kepada sungmin. Sungmin yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin membeli gelang ini ahjumma. Kira-kira berapa harganya?" tanya sungmin saat ia melihat gelang yang sangat bagus. Gelang berwarna coklat, dengan mainan gembok dan kunci kecil.

"Ah pilihan yang bagus anak muda. Itu gelang sangat banyak diminati oleh kaum remaja. Harganya 2000 won. " ucap ahjumma itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sungmin membuka tas sandangnya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan barang itu. ia sudah memeriksa semuanya, namun hasilnya nihil.

'apa tertinggal di rumah kyuhyun?' ucap sungmin dalam hati. Ia kembai menutup tasnya dan menyandangnya.

"Ahjumma, tolong ahjumma simpan gelang ini ne.. dompetku ketinggalan di tempat kerjaku. Ne ahjumma.." mohon sungmin. Sungmin tidak ingin gelang yang ingin dibelinya di jual oleh ahjumma itu.

"Ah baiklah sayang~. Ahjumma akan menyimpannya." Sungmni mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera berlari menuju rumah kyuhyun.

**137 **

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan ke angka 12 malam. ya ini telah masuk dini hari, dimana semua orang telah menjelahi alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Namun, tidak bagi namja tampan ini. ia tengah duduk di meja makan dengan beberapa botol minuman yang di ketahui sebagai 'Wine'.

Namja itu adalah kyuhyun. Ia sudah terlihat setengah sadar atau mungkin sudah hampir tidak sadar. Ia masih meminum minuman berwarna merah pekat itu.

"Apa aku mulai menyukaimu?" tanya entah pada siapa. Sepertinya ia memang telah TIDAK sadar.

"Tu-tuan?" kyuhyun mencoba menganggkat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia mengenal suara itu, suara yang selalu tergiang di pikirannya.

"apa yang tuan lakukan di tengah malam ini?" tanya sungmin-namja yang memanggilnya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah manis itu.

'dia memang sempurna. Mata foxynya, hidung yang mancung, pipi yang chubby dan bibir itu, bibir shape M, sungguh sempurna' ucap kyuhyun dalam hati saat melihat sempurnanya wajah sungmin walau dalam keadaan yang tidak terang, namun kyuhyun dapat melihatnya.

"Tuan, kau mendengar- Akh!" ucapan sungmin terputus saat kyuhyun mendorongnya ke dinding dapur itu.

"Tu-tuan, A-apa ya-yang kau lakukan?" tanay sungmin gugup. Pasalnya kyuhyun menatapnya dalam.

"Apa aku benar-benar menyukaimu?" sungmin menatap kyuhyun bingung atas ucapannya.

"Pasti aku gila, karena menyukai seorang Maid." Ucap kyuhyun lagi tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajam ke arah sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun terkejut.

"Apa yang kau ka-uummppppttt" ucapan sungmin terputus dikarena bibirnya di bungkam oleh bibir kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkejut, sangat terkejut. Ia mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu, namun kekuatannya tidak cukup. Ia merasa lemas dan mungkin akan terjatuh jika kyuhyun tidak memegang pinggangnya. Lidah kyuhyun menyapu belahan bibir merah sungmin agar sungmin membukanya. Namun, sungmin tetap menutup rapat bibirnya.

Ia ingin menangis atas perlakuan kyuhyun padanya. Ia ingin berteriak namun bibirnya di kunci oleh bibir kyuhyun. Ingin memberontak, tenaganya sudah habis karena ciuman ini.

Ia tetap menutup rapat-rapat kedua bibirnya saat kyuhyun memaksa masuk. Kyuhyun tidak kehabisan akal. Ia menggigit bibir bawah sungmin dan menghasikan pekikkan dari namja yang berada kukungannya.

"Akh!"

Dengan cepat pula, kyuhyun menyusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut sungmin.

'euunnghh..' sungmin mengeluarkan leguhannya saat kyuhyun menggelitikan lidahnyan pada lidah sungmin.

"Kyuuhh hen-hentihhkanh" sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh kyuhyun namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah saat kyuhyun kyuhyun kembali menyerangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued. **

**Ini awal Kyumin Momentnya :D. Maaf mengecewakan~. **

**Review Please~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Is Wrong**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Sungmin &amp; Kyuhyun**

**Rating : T+**

**Warning : pemain bisa bertambah setiap chapternya. Typo ada dimana-mana.**

**Cerita tidak sesuai dengan judul.**

**.**

**.**

**Ready!**

**.**

**Before... **

'euunnghh..' sungmin mengeluarkan leguhannya saat kyuhyun menggelitikan lidahnyan pada lidah sungmin.

"Kyuuhh hen-hentihhkanh" sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh kyuhyun namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah saat kyuhyun kembali menyerangnya.

**.**

**.**

**:::::::: chapter 4 ::::::::**

Diruangan yang sangat besar dengan cat berwarna putih –dominan-, terlihat namja manis yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Terkadang ia berdecak kesal karena ia salah mengetik atau sebagainya.

"Ais!? Aku lelah~" ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya ke badan kursi yang ia duduki. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

Sejenak ryeowook melihat ke arah jam yang bergantung di dalam kamarnya.

"hah~ sudah tengah malam." Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu kamar. Mungkin ia akan minum untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang agak kering.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Perkataan eunhyuk tadi terus tergiang di kepalanya.

'**Mi Hee ahjumma akan datang besok dengan seorang yeoja yang akan dijodohkan dengan kyuhyun. Dan ia juga menyuruh kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya.' **

Ryeowook mengurut pelipisnya sejenak. "hah~ ia selalu membuat ku pusing. Dan perjanjian apa yang ia buat dengan ahjumma? Menemukan calonnya dalam waktu seminggu? Ah tidak, bahkan waktunya kurang dari seminggu. Aish! Bocah itu."

Ryeowook berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur agar ia bisa membasahi kerongkongannya dengan air dingin. Namun, langkah berhenti saat mendengar suara 'aneh' dari dapur.

'eeuugh...'

"suara apa itu?" ryeowook memelankan langkahnya agar ia tidak ketahuan. Ia berjalan menuju saklar lampu agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Clek

Saat ruangan itu terang, ryeowook membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat peandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Sungmin hyung!"

**137**

Sungmin memjamkan matanya erat sambil terus berdoa.

'tuhan, ku mohon tolong aku~'

Kyuhyun masih saja gencar menciumi sungmin. Dan kyuhyun pun tidak mempedulikan air yang turun dari mata sungmin yang terpejam. Tubuh sungmin semakin gemetar saat tangan kyuhyun membuka kancing kemeja sungmin satu persatu.

Clek

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu hidup. Dan sungmin mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal meneriaki namanya.

"Sungmin hyung!"

Sungmin mengucap syukur karena ryeowook datang diwaktu yang tepat.

Bruk

'hah hah hah'

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya secara buru-buru seperti habis merathon. Ia langsung menangis saat merasakan ryeowook memeluknya. Ia sangat malu mengingat apa yang ia alami barusan, dan menatap tubuh kyuhyun yang tertidur dilantai karena ryeowook menariknya dengan kuat.

"sudah hyung~" ryeowook menepuk pelan punggung sungmin yang bergetar karena tangisnya.

**137**

Kini sungmin berada di kamar ryeowook. Sebelumnya, mereka membawa kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri itu ke kemarnya yang tentunya di bantu oleh Donghae.

"Hyung, maaf kan kyuhyun ne?" ryeowook meminta maaf kepada sungmin atas kejadian yang menimpa sungmin barusan. Sungmin yang mendengar ryeowook meminta maaf hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyumnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu atau salah kyuhyun ryeowook-ah. Aku tau dia tadi itu pasti sedang mabuk dan itu dilakukannya tanpa sadar." Ucap sungmin tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya.

"kalau begitu, malam ini hyung tidur dikaar ku saja." ucap ryeowook. sungmin yang mendengarkan itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"aku pulang saja ryeowook-ah." Tolak sungmin halus. "tapi hyung, ini sudah tengah malam. tidak baik untuk jalan saat tengah malam." ucap ryeowook yang tetap menyuruh sungmin untuk menginap disini.

"Tapi ryeowook-ah-", "tidak ada tapi-tapian hyung. Sekarang waktunya tidur."

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena sifat keras kepala ryeowook. akhirnya sungmin tidur satu kamar dengan ryeowook.

"Jalja hyung~" ryeowook langsung memejamkan kedua matanya menuju alam mimpi. Namun tidak untuk sungmin. Namja manis itu masih membuka matanya dan ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa menit lalu.

"aish... lupakan lee sungmin~" dengan paksaan, sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba memasuki alam mimpinya. Dan, beberapa menit berikutnya terdengar hembusan dengkuran halus dari namja bergigi kelinci itu.

**137**

Pagi cerah menyambut pagi ini di korea selatan. Semua makhluk hidup –manusia- melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa, kecuali namja tampan yang masih bergulung di dalam selimut te alnya.

"hey.. kyu... ireona!" eunhyuk mencoba membangunkan kyuhyun –namja tapan- yang masih berada di alam mimpinya.

"yaakk! Cho Kyuhyun!" suara eunhyuk naik dua oktaf saat kyuhyun mengacukan teriakan eunhyuk.

"baiklaahh.. aku akan membakar semua kaset game mu!" mendengar itu, kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"ah~ kepalaku sakit." Eunhyuk langsung memberikan segelas air kepada kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati kyuhyun menerimanya dan langsung menghabiskan air putih yang diberikan eunhyuk dalam sekali teguk.

"bersiaplah. Kitah arus menjeput Mihee ahjumma dan calonmu di bandara."

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar kyuhyun. Namun, langkahnya berhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu.

"ah, jangan lupa. Kau harus meminta maaf kepada sungmin hyung."

Blam

Kyuhyun masih terduduk di atas kasurnya dan memikirkan ucapan hyungnya.

"kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" tanya entah pada siapa. "ah. Aku belum menemukannya. Aish..." kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya menjadi semakin berantakkan.

**137**

Yesung memakan sarapannya sendiri di apartement miliknya. Sesekali ia menonton acara yang ditayangkan oleh benda persegi panjang tersebut. ia sering melakukannya sebelum berangkat ke kantornya. Namun, kegiatannya berhenti saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk dari seseorang.

_**From : **__**Kim Ryeowook.**_

_**Subject :-**_

'_**kau sedang apa? Apakah kau sudah bersiap pergi ke perusahaan? Jika belum, bisakah kau kerumahku sebentar? Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang tidak aku mengerti.' **_

Yesung tersenyum sejenak, lalu mengetik sesuatu sebagai balasan.

_**To : **__**kim Ryeowook **_

_**Subject :- **_

'_**ah, saya baru saja akan berangkat. Baiklah sajangnim aku akan mampir.' **_

Segera yesung saja yesung menghabiskan sarapannya dan keluar menuju basement tempat mobilnya terparkir, kemudian melaju menuju kediaman keluarga cho.

**137 **

Suasana pagi dirumah keluarga cho agak berbeda dari suasana sebelumnya. Biasanya, meja makan akan terisi dengan dua orang saja yaitu kyuhyun dan ryeowook. tapi kini bertambah menjadi empat orang yaitu Kyuhyun, ryeowook, eunhyuk dan donghae.

"cepatlah kyu, ahjumma pasti telah menunggu." Ryeowook membuka suara saat melihat kyuhyun memakan makanannya dengan gerakan lambat.

"ck. Kenapa tidak kalian saja? kenapa harus aku eoh?" tanya kyuhyun ketus.

"itu karena ahjumma sendiri yang memintanya. Sekaligus memperkenalkanmu dengan calon tunanganmu kyu." Kini eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan yang kyuhyun lontarkan.

"aku tidak percaya kau akan melangkahkan ku magnae. Aku saja belum melamar hyukjae."

Plak!

"akan kubuh kau."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas melihat moment yang dibuat oleh donghae dan eunhyuk. Kemudian kyuhyun melirik ke arah ryeowook.

"hyung, kau ikut denganku kan?" tanya kyuhyun. Ryeowook menghentikan cara makannya dan membalas tatapan kyuhyun.

"maaf kyu, aku tidak bisa. Masih banyak dokument yang belum ku selesaikan." Balas ryeowook dengan senyum imutnya.

"Hyukjae hyung~"

"aku ada urusan kyuhyun.."

"donghae hyung?"

"hmm.. aku- ", "Donghae sama sepertiku, dia ada urusan."

Donghae melihat eunhyuk dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi, tak lama kemudian senyum misterius tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"maaf tuan. Tuan yesung kini berada didepan." Ucapan seorang maid kembali menghentikan acara makan keempat namja ini.

"ah, suruh saja dia masuk." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari ryeowook, maid tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama.

Tak lama, maid itu muncul kembali bersama seorang namja yang mengikuti nya dari belakang.

"oh pagi yesung-ah, Duduk lah. Kau sudah sarapan?"

Yesung membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan mendudukan dirinya di samping kyuhyun.

"pagi sajangnim. aku sudah sarapan di apartement tadi." Jawab yesung sopan. Kyuhyun menatap yesung yang duduk disampingnya lama.

"hyung, kau bisa menemaniku?" tanya kyuhyun pada yesung. Yesung melihat kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"temani aku ke bandara menjemput minhee ahjumma." Sebelum yesung mengeluarkan suaranya, suara ryeowook telah lebih dulu keluar.

"yesung akan membantuku kyu~" ucapa ryeowook. mendengar itu, kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"oh yesung. Kau mau minum kopi?" tanya ryeowook kembali. Sedangkan yesung membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"ahjumma, tolong buatkan kopi untuk yesung ne." Ujar ryeowook pada lee ahjumma saat ia meihat lee ahjumma melewati mereka.

"baik tuan."

**137 **

Di dapur, seorang yeoja cantik yang juga memakai seragam maid sedang menatap seorang namja manis yang tengah melamun.

"ahjumma, sungmin oppa kenapa?" tanya yeoja itu pada lee ahjumma yang tengah membuat kopi untuk tamu sang tuan rumah.

"ntah lah. Sedari tadi ia selalu begitu. melamun atau terkadang mengeluarkan nafas berat seperti sedang memikul beban berat." Ucap seorang namja menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu.

"tsk. Sungmin-ah.." teguran lee ahjuma membuat sungmin sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"ahjumma memanggil ku?" tanya sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"dari pada kau melamun tidak jelas, sebaiknya kau berikan ini kepada tuan yesung." Lee ahjumma memberikan nampan yang berisikan secangkir kopi kepada sungmin agar namja manis itu mengantarkannya ke pada yesung.

"ah baiklah." Sungmin mengambil nampan tersebut dan melangkah ke keluar menuju ruang makan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::: **

"eunhyuk hyung, kau masih mengenalnya kan?" tanya ryeowook pada eunhyuk. Hyukjae menatap lekat yesung kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"tentu saja aku masihy mengenalnya.." jawab eunhyuk antusias. "apa kabar yesung hyung? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Lanjut eunhyuk dengan semangat tanpa memperdulikan wajah masam orang yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"kabar ku baik eunhyuk-ah." Balas yesung ramah.

"ekhem." Suara deheman seseorang membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang makan mengalihkan ke arah suara.

"oh aku hampir lupa. Kenalkan dia donghae temanku. Dan donghae ini yesung hyung, dia sekretaris ryeowook." ucap eunhyuk pada donghae. Donghae pun mengulurkan tangan sebagai perkenalan.

"Senang bisa kenalan denganmu yesung hyung." Ucap donghae –sedikit- ketus.

"maaf aku menganggu. Tapi ini kopinya." Sura seorang membuat mereka –kecuali kyuhyun- melihat ke arah suara.

" hai min" sapa yesung. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya tersenyum.

?

"hyung, apa kau sudah sarapan? Bagaimana keadaanmu sudah baikan?" pertanyaaan ryeowook hanya bisa dibalas oleh sungmin dengan senyum kikuk.

"ehhm.. ya sudah lebih baik. Aku permisi dulu." Sungmin segera pergi dari sana dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti habis berlari marathon.

"oppa kau kenapa? Seperti habis lari saja." ucap eunji yang menatap sungmin aneh.

"aku pasti gila" gumam sungmin yang masih bisa didengar oleh eunji.

"yaa.. kau memang sudah gila oppa." Ucap eunji meninggalkan sungmin yang masih memagang dadanya.

**Di lain tempat... **

"kau sudah minta maaf padanya kyu?" tanya eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"minta maaf kepda siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdecak kesal. "tentu saja pada sungmin hyung." Balas donghae. Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah bingung.

"memangnya aku salah apa?" tanyanya sok polos. Melihat itu, rasanya donghae ingin melempar namja itu dari sini.

"ah lupakan." Balas eunhyuk. Kyuhyun kembali dengan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Ddrrtt.. ddrrtt..

Getaran ponsel yang berasal dari kyuhyun, membuat namja itu menghentikan kembali kegiatannya.

"yeobose?"

"..."

"ne. aku sekarang tlah dijalan. Kau tunggu saja atau pergi menggunakan taksi."

Pip

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu utama.

"apa dia sudah tiba?" tanya eunhyuk pada ryeowook. sedangkan ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"aku keatas. Ada beberapa yang harus ku selesai." Ucap ryeowook meninggalkan eunhyuk dan donghae,sedangkan yesung mengikutinya di belakang.

**137 **

Kini kyuhyun berada di bandara international incheon untuk menjemput bibinya. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"tsk, ternyata dia membohongiku." Ucapnya pelan. Lama ia menunggu, akhirnya orang yang ia tungggu tiba bersama seorang yeoja cantik yang tingginya hampir menyemai kyuhyun –jika memakai high heels.

"apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya basa-basi. Mendengar itu, kyuhyun memilih jalan lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka dibelakang.

**::::::::::: cho's mension ::::::::::::::: **

Kini di ruang tengah telah berkumpul semua. Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, Seohyun dan bibi kyuhyun –mihee-.

"lama tidak bertemu ahjumma." Ucap eunhyuk sopan. melihat itu, nyonya Oh mengukir senyum aneh sambil melihat kearah donghae.

"apakah dia kekasihmu?" tanya nyonya oh entah pada siapa. Tapi, pandangannya menjurus kearah donghae.

"ya? Ah.. a-aku-"

"ternyata kau dengan ayahmu sama-sama menyimpang." Ucapan barusan nyonya oh membuat donghae terkejut. Sedangkan eunhyuk hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafas beratnya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku~" gumam eunhyuk pelan.

"pagi direktur." Yesung dan ryeowook sedikit membungkuk kearah nyonya oh.

"kau yesung bukan?" tanya nyonya oh dengan senyumannya.

"ne nyonya." Balas yesung sopan. nyonya oh menatap ryeowook dengan intens.

"kau tidak banyak berubah wookie~. Tetap seperti dulu, tidak banyak bicara dan sopan." ucap nyonya oh pada ryeowook. sedangkan ryeowook membalasnya dengan ucapan 'terima kasih'.

"ah aku sampai lupa. Kenalkan dia seo joo hyun dia anak dari mr. Seo." Perkataan nyonya Oh membuat semua mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah objek yang dikatakan oleh nyonya oh.

"annnyeong~ seo joo hyun imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku seohyun." Seohyun membungkukkan badannya sejenak.

"seohyun-ie, mereka semua hyung kyuhyun. Dan kau memanggil mereka oppa karena mereka tua darimu." Ucap nyonya oh dengan lembut. Sangat berbeda saat berbicara dengan eunhyuk.

"dan dia yang akan menjadi calonmu jika dia tidak bisa menepatkan janjinya." Lanjut nyonya oh menatap kearah kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecih.

"ahjumma, sebenarnya kyuhyun telah menepatkan janjinya." Ucapan yang dilontarkan eunhyuk membuat kyuhyun maupun nyonya oh terkejut.

"benarkah?" ucap nyonya santai. "ah~ kalau begitu bagus. Besok kau ajak dia ke pestamu kyu. dan kenalkan dia pada bibi." Lanjut nyonya oh yang sangat mencurigai keponakannya itu.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan menarik tangan eunhyuk menuju kamarnya.

**Kyu's room **

"apa yang kau katakan hyung? Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih? Sejak kapan eoh?" kyuhyun langsung menyerbu eunhyuk dengan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berada di dalam kepalnya.

"kyu, kau tenanglah dulu. Aku melakukannya demi kau agar kau bisa terbebas dari perjodohan ini. aku akan melihatnya saat pesta ulangtahunmu besok. Dan, untuk saat ini kau harus mengikuti naskah yang telah kami buat." Ucap eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

_Aku menunggunya esok _

**137 **

Malam ini, malam yang begitu cerah. Bintang dan bulan menampakkan diriny tanpa malu-malu. Disebuah rumah yang sangat besar, terlihat begitu ramai. Laki-laki dan perempuan memakai busana yang sangat bagus dan galamour.

Didalam sebuah ruangan, tengah berkumpul empat namja dengan setelan busana yang sangat bagus. ryeowook dan yesung mengenakan busana yang hampir mirip dan hanya berbeda warna (bayangin yewook di mv join hands). Sedangkan haehyuk memakai jass hitam (bayangin di red karpet kcon LA kemaren) menambah kadar ketampanan mereka semua.

"aku akan menjemputnya bersama donghae. Dan kalian tetap lah disini." ucap eunhyuk pada ryeowook dan yesung. Kemudian mereka berempat berpencar dan menjalankan misi masing-masing.

**::::::::::::::::::::: **

Kini kyuhyun tengah berdiri bersama sang bibi dan bersama seohyun. Sebenarnya kyuhyun sangat malas berdiri bersama sang bibi dan lebih menyenangkan bergabung dengan para hyungnya yang sedang bercekrama dengan orang-orang yang mereka kenal.

"kau tidak lelah?" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan yesung membuat namja berambut ikal ini memutar bola matanya malas. "sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Ucap ryeowook. kyuhyun yang mendengar itu, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pintu. Ia sangat penasaran dengan orang yang dikatakan oleh hyung nya itu.

"apakah dia tidaka datang?" pertanyaan nyonya oh, membuat ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang bibi.

"dia pasti datang ahjumma." Ucap ryeowook mantap. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ponsel miliknya yang bergetar.

"ya, aku akan kesana." Ryeowook mematikan panggilan entah dari siapa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama.

"mau kemana dia?" tanya kyuhyun pada yesung. "mungkin menjemput calon mu." Balas yesung . kyuhyun mohon pamit sebentar untuk kebelakang menuju toilet.

**137 **

Di dalam toilet, kyuhyun terus mondar mandir memikirkan 'siapa orang yang akan menjadi calon palsunya?' apakah dia mantan kyuhyun? Atau orang yang pernah ia tiduri?. Pertanyaan itu selalu tergiang-giang di kepala kyuhyun.

Drrtt

Getaran dari ponselnya, membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya –mondar mandir.

_**From : ryeowook hyung **_

_**Subject : - **_

'_**kau dimana? Calonmu telah tiba.**_

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum keluar dari toilet.

Dari belakang, kyuhyun dapat meliat orang itu. ia seorang yeoja, yang memakai gaun berwarna biru dan memperlihatkan punggung putih mulusnya. Dan kyuhyun bertanya-tanya siapa dia.

Saat kyuhyun tiba tempat ia berdiri bersama sang bibi, ia menautkan alisnya bingung saat yeoja itu mengalihkana pandangan ke arah lain.

"bibi, ini dia kekasih kyuhyun. Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap ryeowook.

Saat yeoja itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah kyuhyun dan nyonya oh, kyuhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat ia tau yeoja itu.

"annyeong nyonya. Lee Sungmin imnida"

**:: **

**:: **

**::**

**Tbc. **

**Apa lah ini -,-. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Sorry ya, ff ini tambah chapter tambah tidak nyambung. Ini saya sudah berusaha untuk melanjutkan ff ini :D . maaf kalau typo masih berserakan. **

**Maklum laah.. laptop saya layarnya tinggal setengah jadinya, typo tidak terlihat. **

**Finally, give me review for this fanfiction.. and thank's for reading ^^ **

**03\. August. 2015**


End file.
